Lead
by Mistress of the Dark Arts
Summary: Can Emma find the courage to say what she truly wants and take the lead?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This was going to be a one-shot but I got carried away and it'll be split into either 2 or 3 chapters. Leave your reviews and it might encourage me to get the next chapter written and posted a little quicker ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Already posted on LiveJournal. Characters belong entirely Ryan Murphy et al. I'm just borrowing them for a bit cus they're not in the actual show NEARLY enough sadly.  
**

* * *

He never meant to fall asleep on the couch. Actually, he never meant to be up that late to leave him prone to falling asleep on the couch in the first place. If nothing else, he'd end up with God awful neck ache the day after, but worst of all, it'd look like he'd been deliberately waiting up for her. And he had of course, but he didn't want her to think it was because he was worried about her. It was just that he hated falling asleep in their bed alone.

So the gentle patter of Emma's heels walking through the apartment at almost 1am after her night out slowly brought Will around from his dazed half-sleep, opening his eyes to find his fiancé leaning over the back of the cushions and smiling at his drowsy expression, oblivious to the television blaring away with infomercials in the background.

'Hey there sexy'. She was crinkling her nose at him in that tell-tale way she only ever did when she was slightly tipsy. 'I hope you've not been drooling on those new cushions that I bought last week.'

'You know I only drool over you Emma'. He smiled back at her and began to wipe his eyes and blink repeatedly in order to try and encourage his brain to rouse itself more quickly.

'That's far too cheesy a line to get away with under normal circumstances, but you're half-asleep and I've had a drink so I'll let you off this time'. As Will began to push himself up on his elbows and swing his legs round to the floor to make room on the couch, Emma took the hint and flopped onto the cushions next to him, curling her body into his side and settling her head under his chin.

She nodded across slightly at the TV, before grabbing the remote and turning off the power. 'Have you been waiting up for me then?'

'No. I was channel hopping and found highlights of the big game from earlier on TV. I must have nodded off without realising.' It wasn't a complete lie. He just missed out the part deliberately trying to find something to kill the time until her return.

'I take it you had a good bachelorette party then?' His arm cradling her frame tighter against his was an involuntary action as hers fell across his chest and rested against his waist, before hugging him gently.

'I told you, it was hardly ever going to be a party. We just went out for a meal and then to a bar for a few drinks afterwards. I'm not really a bachelorette kind of girl'.

'At least tell me some gossip. How did my Mom get on with yours? Did Sue actually bother turning up? And did anyone get you a stripper as a secret?' He couldn't help chuckling at his last question as he'd been winding her up for weeks that someone would get her a stripper even though she'd categorically stated it was most definitely not to be that kind of evening. The look of sheer horror on Emma's face after he'd convinced Shannon to join in on the rouse by saying she'd already booked 2 guys dressed as fireman to 'dance' at the meal for her, was completely worth the trouble he knew he'd be in later. Especially when he noticed that she was barely able to look Sam Evans in the face for a couple of days afterwards in the unlikely event he'd be the one selected for the task. Boy was he going to pay for that little stunt once she found out.

'Sue did turn up in the end. She obviously went her usual anti-Will-Schuester rant at one point during the meal, like she does at work pretty much every lunchtime. But then she really surprised me later on in the evening. You know those moments where she switches from being lost in her bravado and persona, to being a someone so sweet and genuine? Well, she had one of those Jeykll & Hyde switches just before she left and the two of us were alone in the ladies room. She actually wished us good luck for the wedding and thanked us for being there for her despite everything she's said and done. I just wish she was like that more often you know? That's a side to Sue I really think I could be good friends with. Such as shame. Oh, but your cousin Lucy? Well, you were right when you said she wasn't the sweet little girl she once was. It took her all of five minutes in the bar to find a guy to cosy up with and buy her drinks for the rest of the night. She's not exactly backwards at coming forwards is she? And then of course, she found someone else to latch onto later…..'

She was rambling away and he loved it. Every little detail of the evening was being replayed at a slightly quicker-than-normal speed thanks to the wine she'd obviously been drinking and it was just another little quirk that he added to the seemingly never-ending list of things that amazed him about Emma Pillsbury. As every little anecdote was relayed back to him and her arms were flailing about enthusiastically in front of her, to emphasise certain parts of the story, he couldn't help but gently run his fingers along the curve of her waist.

'….As for our mothers, I'm saying nothing other than it went pretty much as we thought it would. I'm just grateful that Shannon was there to distract me from it for most of the evening. And speaking of which…..' She suddenly slapped him across his chest half in jest, but half in annoyance and stared directly at him for the first time since her replay of the evening's entertainment began. 'She told me you'd cajoled her into winding me up about the alleged stripper'. Will desperately tried to put on his best innocent face and mouthed a slow 'What?' back at her. Emma slowly raised an eyebrow in mock irritation. 'Your punishment for that little trick will be decided upon later.'

'Who me?!' He couldn't help but raise his hands innocently and play along with her little act.

'Yes you. I will warn you though, your payback is likely to involve you wearing a fireman style stripper uniform and dancing for me in this apartment.' Emma's smirk appeared almost as quickly as Will's disappeared from shock. Did she really just say that?

The sudden change in his expression hadn't gone unnoticed by Emma and she decided that this might be time to wind him up slightly as payback.

'We actually all came up with that as your reprimand over the meal.' They hadn't at all but Emma could tell from the way Will's jaw had dropped slightly that he was believing every word she said, so she decided to run with it. 'It was a bachelorette party, Will. Of course we talked about sex.' Strictly speaking it was true to a certain extent. As the night had worn on, jokes and tales about bad sexual experiences or certain fantasies had come up on more than one occasion amongst the group of women thanks to the free-flowing alcohol, but Emma had never felt it was a topic she wanted to join in with. She had carefully let everyone else do the talking and nodded or giggled along where appropriate, without divulging any details of her own. She'd certainly thought about Will though during the night though, and the things he did to her, as well as the things she _wanted_ him to do to her but just didn't feel comfortable discussing with him yet. And those thoughts had most definitely left her feeling flushed.

Will was still caught in a state of bewilderment and sheer excitement at the thought of Emma openly talking about their sex life. It seemed so unlike her to be able to do that and he wasn't entirely convinced she was telling the truth, but he was most definitely turned on and wanted to see where this would lead.

'So what did you talk about then?'

Panic flickered across Emma's face momentarily. Was he calling her bluff or just genuinely asking her about her evening again? Either way she needed to think on her feet, and fast. Although they were comfortable with most things in their relationship, she still felt shy and awkward discussing their lovelife together. It was silly really given that she knew he'd never laugh or judge her, but that just added to the paranoia and she felt trapped in a spiral of doubt.

'Well. It seems almost inappropriate to tell you in case you get the wrong idea.' She began to circle her fingers across the t-shirt covering his abs hoping to distract him slightly, while gazing anywhere other than his eyes, quickly trying to conjure up a cover story to get her out the corner she'd backed herself into. She could never lie to him while looking at his face.

'Uh-huh. But still, surely you can tell _me_ can't you?' Will's voiced had dropped an octave, into an almost growl-like state. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and his hand went back to running up and down her sides. But this time, the strokes were longer and ran from just underneath her arms to the start of the curve of her behind. His touch was laced with delicacy, but deliberate seduction. He knew she wasn't looking at him for a reason and he needed her to loosen up even more than the alcohol had clearly helped with so far. She was acting even more adorable than usual and he wanted her.

Emma knew this was about to get out of control quickly and despite the fact her mind had wandered onto being with Will for a large party of the night, she felt tired and a little drunk and wasn't quite in the mood for anything else tonight. Diversionary tactics were now her only hope. Especially as his nose was beginning to nuzzle against her ear and light kisses were being gently placed along her jaw. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hold out for.

'I don't want it to sound like too much of a cliché where a group of women get together and spend the evening slating the men in their life, but there were a few tales about how some of the ladies had been let down by some gentlemen not quite fulfilling their end of the deal properly.' Her little giggle at the thought of one particularly funny story told by college roommate Elly instantly caused Will to stop what he was doing instantly in panic, and pull away slightly as the heat flowing throwing through his body, suddenly ran cold with dread.

'You …. You don't mean me? Do you?' Emma never expected the look of fear that she met as she turned to look at Will's face. The lustful man that had been showering his affections on her moments ago, had been replaced by a seemingly scared little boy. His eyes were filled with fear at the thought he'd not been satisfying her in the way he wanted to; the way she so utterly and completely deserved. Oh No. No, no, no. This wasn't part of the plan. She'd pushed that little bit too far without realising.

'I could _never_ mean you.' As their eyes locked, and Emma's hand began to slowly run along Will's jaw line for reassurance, gently raking across his stubbled flesh, the heat between them instantly sparked back into life. She was completely his puppet-master without comprehending the power she held, and he could ignite the darkest of desires within her at will that she never previously knew existed. 'You always make me feel wanted, needed and so, so loved Will. I just hope I do the same for you.'

'In ways you could never imagine Em'. His seductive growl was back, and Emma's hesitations from earlier disappeared as quickly as Will's fingers began to trace along her collar bone peeking out from the delicate blouse she was wearing. Spurred on by the almost wanton fantasies she'd heard talked about by her friends earlier in the evening, the slight alcohol in her system banishing any inhibitions, but mostly the unmistakeable need for her blazing deep in Will's unrelenting gaze, Emma decided that this was the night she was going to take the lead and run things her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Long chapter but this story has been a pain to finish so I didn't bother splitting it up further. Hope you feel the characters are still true and not too OOC, but leave a review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Ryan Murphy et al. The story most definitely does not. Already posted on LiveJournal  
**

* * *

It started off slowly at first. Emma's kisses always did. She never felt comfortable with the idea of just launching herself at someone, given that an embrace was meant to be a gentle introduction to intimacy. Her entire persona was so deeply rooted in a romantic philosophy, that she understood the power of a simple kiss and all the promises that lay within it. To start any encounter by ploughing full steam ahead went against every core belief she held.

So Will was completely taken by surprise at just how quickly Emma decided to take things up a gear. Her kisses became heavier, deeper, and longer. It was _her_ tongue gliding against his lips and tasting him, instead of the other way round. It was her hands that were roaming frantically, squeezing and caressing along the way. She was completely leading where this was heading and the sudden change to any behaviour he recognised in her, unsettled him slightly. Even though he found it such a massive turn-on at the same time.

As if to underline the new found wanton desire running through her, Emma found herself straddling Will on the couch, almost pinning him back against the upholstered cushions whether he wanted to be there or not. Her lips had found the spot on his neck that caused him to be reduced to an incoherent mess within seconds, while her hands had firmly positioned themselves underneath the hem of his t-shirt, trying not so delicately to begin lifting the flimsy cotton fabric over his torso. It took every ounce of strength within his body to pull back from her slightly.

'Em. Em? What on earth's gotten into you tonight?' His hands had moved slowly up from the curve of her waist where they had been kneading deeper and deeper against her skin as she had been lavishing her affections on him, to rest gently along her jaw line, cradling her face. Partly to let his thumbs indulge in caressing the downy like softness of her face, and partly to prevent her from bolting if she had the wrong impression of why he wanted to put a temporary halt on their 'entertainment' for the evening. Locking his stare onto hers though, his worries disappeared the instant a small giggle left her lips.

Emma knew this wasn't anywhere within the realms of her 'normal' actions, but the juxtaposition of desire and concern written across Will's face left her reassured that the man she was so deeply in love with, felt the same way about her too. Not only was he was worried for her, he was prepared to put his desires to one side if that had been the best thing for her. The problem was that he simply had no idea of the conversations Emma had been privy to earlier, and how they had inspired some of the most vivid and erotic images to play out in her mind all evening. She felt as though something had been unlocked inside and with every touch that was shared between them, no matter how delicate or deliberate, she was becoming more sensual, more sexual. It was only fair to let him in on the secret so they could really begin to enjoy the fun.

'We were talking about other things tonight too.' She could barely contain the smile from erupting on her face at thought of what she was about to tell him.

'Uh-huh?' One of Emma's hands was still resting at the back of the crook of Will's neck and as he continued to lightly graze the tips of his thumbs across her jaw line, she had subconsciously begun mirroring his movements by playing with the slight curls at the edge of his hairline. The need to have a well rounded vocabulary suddenly seemed overrated to him.

'Fantasies. We talked about fantasies Will.' Emma broke away from his stare as her eyes roamed across his face, trying to take in the tiny movements as his expression changed, reflecting the hunger for her that was building inside him again.

'Tell me. Tell me your fantasy.' His voice had become deeper, more primal, almost guttural in quality, as Emma felt it resonate in her body and cause that oh-so-familiar ache for him to appear in her lower belly. 'Tell me what you want me to do to you.'

The gentle caresses on her skin suddenly stopped as his need to understand her desires took over. The tone of his voice had seemingly called Emma's attention back to him, and once again she was lost deep in his hazel eyes. Except this time they were darker with passion. So much darker. So much more passion.

And she understood it completely. This was her time now.

'I want you to do exactly as I say. Follow my lead'. Her almost whispered response left him with shivers.

'Anything you say ma'am'. A Cheshire Cat couldn't have out-grinned Will at that moment. 'What do you want me to do f...'

'Shhhhhhhhhh'. Her perfectly manicured finger quickly came to rest on his lips. 'Rule number one. No talking. All _doing_ tonight.'

Will's eyes widened at the commanding vision of woman straddled across his body. It was still definitely his sweet, delicate Emma staring playfully back at him, but the newly unveiled side of her personality was intoxicating. This was meant to be a night for _her_ fantasy, but Emma taking the lead in their sex-life was most definitely one of his favourites. He just never believed it could actually happen and the overwhelming reality was starting to hit him hard. Particularly around his pants. All he could do was nod back languidly to show his understanding.

Emma had lost herself under the same spell. Watching him look intently up at her, waiting for permission to continue, her eyes were drawn to her digit that was still laid firmly against the soft flesh of his lips. She needed to lose herself in him again. Badly. Subconsciously her teeth began to bite her bottom lip as her mind ran off with those wanton thoughts yet again, and her finger slowly dragged itself down his lips, realising them back to freedom agonisingly slowly. Somehow she found herself almost unable to let go of his skin entirely, as she almost pulled at his bottom lip while her nail scratched across it so deliciously, her gaze still firmly locked onto his mouth.

'Mine'. The word left her mouth in almost a dream-like state without any thought behind it. Spoken so quietly it was almost lost to world entirely as their heartbeats virtually drowned out any other noise in the room, let alone the outside world.

And that's when she truly began to take the lead. The torture of not being able to kiss him, to taste him, to feel him anymore was too much. Her mouth found his in seconds. Her tongue desperate to taste the flesh she'd just felt beneath her touch. Her hungry embrace was searching out for more of him; as much of him as she could possibly savour. And her need was more than matched by his passion for her. He needed her to understand that she was in complete control of anything and everything he did, and he'd never stop doing anything he could to make her happy. He desperately hoped that she could truly appreciate the love, want and desire for her, that overran his entire soul every second of the day.

Emma's hands had quickly worked their back to trying to pull Will's t-shirt out from his jeans and over his head, so she could have free reign over his torso. This time, he put up no fight at all and his head fell back onto the top of the couch as the cooler air of the apartment met his uncovered skin, while her fingers began exploring the flesh laid out in front of her. She couldn't help but gawp slightly at the sight of his perfectly toned chest any chance she could. His skin was so soft but firm, and no matter how shallow she felt for thinking it, the fact that his body was simply so damn gorgeous, left her with goose bumps at the thought it was purely for her enjoyment now. Carefully she traced her fingers across the top of his chest, her nails barely raking against the soft wisps of the hair there. A small sigh of contentment left Will's lips at her caress. She was somehow managing to calm his soul, but ignite fires with within him at the same time.

Both hands were touching him now. Applying gradually more and more pressure as they made their way further down his body and ran along the lines of his abs. His could feel his skin twitching involuntarily under her ministrations and it was beyond delicious. His hands moved to grip onto her thighs still straddled across his frame and began to lightly knead against the smooth skin there. His fingers trying desperately hard to sneak under the strained fabric of her skirt that was almost digging into the delicate porcelain skin, to encourage her on as his eyes flickered closed.

Emma was completely entranced by his upper body. It wasn't just the fact that he so clearly looked after himself and he was sexy in an almost obvious well-built way, it made her feel protected too. Whenever he pulled her into his frame for a hug, or more amorous embrace, she felt safe. She felt home. And she wanted to thank him for that for that, so her fingers were still massaging his abs with increased intensity, but she wanted more.

The sudden warm and wet sensation on his chest caused Will to snap out his haze, as his head bolted back upright to see if this new feeling was what he dared to hope it was. Emma's devilish grin met him as her tongue continued to lick delicately slowly up between his pecs, before resting and leaving him with a delicate kiss there. His chest began to heave even more deeply as the only other thing he could concentrate on was swallowing the large lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. This side to Emma was turning into something beyond his fantasy and it was going to take everything he could not to give in and just ravish her right there and then.

The look of shock and lust of Will's face as he was watching her taste his skin, calmed her nerves slightly. She had no idea what had possessed her to do such a thing, other than a deep-rooted need that was no longer as embarrassed to make itself known with her. Never breaking eye contact him, she moved her head slightly and placed a slightly deeper, wetter, but somehow more intimate kiss over his heart, while one of her hands began to slowly undo the buttons of his jeans and gently caress what she could feel of his hardened need for her. Will couldn't help but try and push his hands further under her skirt and drag the restrictive cloth up towards her waist. He didn't know if this was going against the 'do I as I say' rule she'd created, but he needed her closer against him. He needed to feel the heat pouring from theirs bodies clashing together. She quickly got the hint and wiggled her hips further towards him, encouraging the silk material to follow his fingers up and around her waist. The hurried contact between them was met with reciprocated moans, as once again, their mouths needed to taste each other. Hot, wet, open mouthed kisses were cocooning their intermingled breaths as their hips began to grind against each other with more and more power. Free from the restrictions of her skirt, Will's hands were now almost forcibly grabbing and digging into Emma's ass, pulling her further against him. She could feel the large bulge in his pants rubbing against her lace covered core and the sensation was heavenly. Every motion of their hips bucking against each other was causing the ache in her lower belly to grow further and further, but she wasn't ready yet. There were other games that she wanted to try first.

'Skirt.' She could barely utter a sentence as they kept moving together. 'Undo the skirt.' Will let out a small groan as he almost begrudgingly moved his hands up from the soft, delicate flesh of her behind and began to fumble with the zipper at the rear of her skirt. As soon as Emma felt the pressure of the silk fabric against her back loosen, she gave Will one final long languorous kiss before slowly retreating and standing up off the couch. As she backed away a couple of steps and allowed the skirt to fall at her feet, she kept Will's stare completely and took in the sight of him. Hair ruffled and messy from where she'd been running her fingernails along his scalp. His face was flushed and his chest was breathing heavily up and down, while his arms were splayed out at the side of his body. He was a mess, and frankly he'd never looked sexier.

The smirk on her lips returned as she slowly reached out with her fingers and beckoned him towards her as seductively as she could muster. Will didn't need asking twice and found himself standing as close as he could mange without touching her in three short strides, as still their eyes locked into each other and never broke the stare. Electricity seemed to crackle around them as the sexual tension rose another level. Neither one of them wanting to make the next move, but both desperately praying it would happen within seconds before their body heat caused them to melt any further.

'Unbutton my blouse.' Her voice was deeper than he'd ever heard it before, almost gravelly in tone. Slowly his fingers moved to the white cotton and the adrenaline coursing through his veins seemed to make the simple job instantly more difficult than it ever had been in the past. He was being deliberately careful not to touch her skin, while undressing her, as Emma had still not moved to touch him yet. As each button popped open, he was met by the ever-increasing vision of porcelain skin on her body, which had become so familiar any yet still so unexplored. The delicate coffee coloured lace bra being slowly revealed to him was heaving along with the rest of her chest, so much so that Emma felt her heart beating must surely have been visible to the naked eye. And he was most definitely looking. He couldn't help but stare.

As the last button was released and either side of the fabric fell away to allow the cool air of the lounge to finally hit her midriff, Will's gaze travelled slowly back up Emma's body to meet her eyes again, enlarged and deeper in colour than earlier. She felt as though every inch of her body was being adored by him in that moment. He was looking at her as though she was goddess and she'd never felt more loved. Now was the time she felt she had the courage to ask for something she'd dared not say to him before. She inched her body forward the tiniest amount, so that they were as agonisingly close as possible without contact. She could feel the blood pumping round her body and rushing through her ears with want. 'Take me to the bedroom and ...' her hand reached up and ran its way delicately along the edge of his face, before coming to rest of his jaw line as she teased his head forward slightly so his forehead rested on hers. His eyes were almost too close now. His stare too intense for her to cope with. He was practically begging for the rest of the instruction and she needed to conjure up the courage to say it. Diverting her gaze downwards slightly, she fixed her eyes on his lips, still swollen slightly from their earlier kisses. 'I want you to _taste_ me'. Instantly she looked back to try and gauge his reaction. Would he think she was dirty somehow? Would he think she was perverted for wanting that? Did he realise when he agreed to her little game earlier that this was what she was thinking? She couldn't help but feel a small sense of panic flutter through her body.

His lips crashed down on hers instantly as he grabbed her ass again and lifted her up against his waist. She wrapped her legs around him and clung on to his shoulders as his kisses continued to rain down on her while he stumbled towards the bedroom. Relief took over Emma's body at his clear acceptance of both her and her request. 'I ... I've always wanted you to do this.' Her words were almost lost in the shared breaths between them. 'I used to touch myself and pretend it was you'.

A load groan erupted deep from within Will's chest and a primeval urge overtook his body as he almost slammed Emma up against the wall of the corridor. The thought of her bringing herself pleasure at the thought of him was almost too much to take. He'd secretly hoped she'd thought of him in the same way he'd imagined her countless times, but to hear her confess it to him was beyond erotic.

'What the ..?! What are you doing?!' Emma's seductive voice from moments ago had been replaced by an anxious tone. Being pinned up against the wall wasn't part of her grand plan.

'Can't wait' Will's mumbled voice resonated against her neck as his lips were firmly planted against her pulse point, sucking gently as he tried to reassure her that she was going to enjoy this, and hopefully distract her from the fact he wasn't doing as he was told. As his hips began to grind against hers slowly and encourage her to loosen up and do the same, he firmly but carefully grabbed her wrists and guided her hands to rest above her head. 'I need you now'. His kisses moved down from her neck and slowly along her collarbone until he came to the centre of her chest and finally dared to look up at her expression to see if he'd got away with taking over the proceedings. Emma's eyes were still dilated, but they were glazed with arousal and not shock. It was Will's chance this time to smirk slightly at getting his own way.

Still keeping Emma's hands locked above her head, he raised his head slightly to breathe lustfully against the shell of her ear. 'Don't move a muscle.' With one final squeeze against her wrists to emphasise his point, he slowly released her arms and moved back down to resume lavishing her chest with kisses. It was his turn now to tease and titillate her body, in the same way she'd done to him moments ago on the couch. Pushing the open fabric of her blouse to further to the sides to allow him more freedom, the slightly calloused skin of his fingertips began to rub and squeeze Emma's breasts through her bra. The delicate lace was moving erratically in time with her heavy breathing, and failing to hide how hard her nipples had become. Her arms were still firmly aloft and resting against the wall above, and the unconventional posture seemed to push her chest forward towards him, displaying itself proudly just as he'd hoped.

He began to focus his attentions on her left breast, licking and nibbling at the milky-white skin on show. Slowly his tongue trailed further south over the lace until he found the erect bud, desperately searching for release from its textile confines. Sucking and kissing her through the fabric, small whimpers began to leave Emma's throat. The noises caused his gaze to float back upwards. She was watching him intently with hooded eyes and an open mouth as his right hand swiftly moved into the cup holding her other breast, while his fingers and thumbs mimicked the actions of his tongue. Pinching, stroking, squeezing. Anything to make those sounds appear from deep within her again.

He knew though that as much as she was clearly enjoying his ministrations, she'd asked him for something else. Something so intimate that he almost feared she'd never allow him to do. He wanted to bring her pleasure like she'd never known, but would her anxiety prevent him from doing so with his mouth? The relief that flowed through him when she finally confessed to fantasising about him tasting her at her rawest, and wanting him to bring her release, was too much to take. The extra 30 seconds it would have taken to get them to the bedroom and onto the mattress was simply too long to wait. And so, his body slowly began to fall towards the floor, as his hands ran down the sides of her waist, and his tongue traced a trail towards her belly button. All the time he watched her face to make sure she was still OK with this. That any signs of distress or discomfort weren't suddenly making her brow crease with fear or nervousness. And all he could see in response were the brown pools of her eyes growing darker with want and need.

As he came to rest on his knees, he placed a delicate kiss just above the top of her panties, next to the small cluster of freckles that resided there, before gently starting to place more kisses further and further south through the coffee-coloured lace and towards it's intended target. A small thud broke the pattern of gentle whimpers echoing through the room as Emma's head fell back against the wall, and her arms drooped to collapse against the top of her scalp, The sensations emanating from her centre was too distracting to think of anything else.

With gentle, but deliberate pressure, Will carefully nudged Emma's legs apart slightly to allow him better access. He could smell her fragrance already and his head felt light from its intoxicating scent. And with the first languorous lick he pressed against her, he could taste how damp her panties were too. He felt like the cat that got the cream. A few more delicate licks and nibbles at her skin through the lace and Emma began to buck her hips against him. She was trying to hold out and savour the sensations as much as possible, but her body was betraying her. She needed more and she needed it badly. No matter what she'd imagined this would feel like, all those nights ago when was touching herself and picturing it was Will bringing her her pleasure, it was incomparable to what he was doing to her in reality.

He could hear her breathing becoming ragged, and each thrust of Emma's hips toward his face confirmed that she was well on the way to reaching her peak. His hands quickly reached up to the sides of her panties, and he pulled them down her legs swiftly in time with her rocking motion, while once again, encouraging her to part her legs even further. She was fully exposed to him now and he knew he was the luckiest man alive. Finally he could taste her in the way they both wanted and the first skin-to-skin contact of his tongue moving tortuously slowly along her lips caused Emma to cry out.

'_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod'_. Her knees almost buckled beneath her at the divine sensation of her swollen flesh being teased and pleasured so deliciously. Frantically her hand reached out to the side and grabbed onto the door frame for support.

Will couldn't help but grin at just how much she was responding to him. Her body was moving entirely of its own free will now, pushing further and harder into his face with every alternating lick and nibble he was lavishing on her. Her taste was sweeter than he ever imagined and as his ears filled with the sounds of guttural cries leaving the back of her throat, he knew it was time to go in for the kill.

'oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

His tongue had found her swollen clit and Emma suddenly released just how much it had been desperate for his attention. She felt as though she was burning. 'Oh... God... Don't... STOP!' She'd stopped moving her lower body altogether now, just leaving it pushed forward against him, begging for him to give her the release she desperately craved. This was torture and no matter how delicious it felt, she couldn't take any more. He began lapping at her with his tongue and as her free hand flew down to grab the curls on the top of his head, partly for support and partly to stop him from moving away, she finally felt the waves of the most intense orgasm of her life crash through her body. Her cries filled the electrified air around them, as he could feel her body tense around his mouth and her fingers dig into his scalp with the wildness of her release.

Will slowly continued to place kisses and trace his tongue along her as her body came down from its high and her breathing slowly fell back to normal. A drowsy, but delirious smile broke out on her face as she began to run her fingers through his hair once more in thanks and appreciation. 'You broke the rules.' Will simply looked at her with a caricatured puppy dog expression across his face. 'I think I might _just_ be able to forgive you though after that'. She nodded slightly and carefully pulled against the base of his skull to try and signal her want for him to stand again. 'Now, back to the original plan. Take me to the bedroom, mister'.

As Emma tried to move forward, she underestimated just how overcome her orgasm had left her and stumbled into Will's body. With one swift movement, he scooped her up into his arms and finished the journey her words had diverted him from earlier.

They collapsed onto the bed as one intermingled mass of combined limbs. It only took seconds for the remaining clothing still clinging onto them to be shed once and for all. Although Emma's ears were still ringing from the blissful journey she'd been taken on moments before, all she could think about was the sensation of Will's hardness pressed up against her belly while he laid on top of her on the mattress, and how incredibly complete she felt every time he was inside her.

Whilst their first escapade to discover a shared fantasy against the wall had proved a welcome distraction to Will, his growing hardness was becoming unbearable again. He needed to make love to her and soon, before she tipped him over the edge without having chance to really share the moment. His urges were becoming overwhelming. He also just wanted to kiss her again. To feel their tongues doing battle and how warm and sweet her breath felt against his lips. But she'd pulled away from him slightly when he'd tried seconds ago, and made him kiss her neck or jaw line instead. And he understood the reason why. He could still taste her perfume on his tongue and Emma simply wasn't ready to share that with him. Besides, being forced to devour the sumptuous skin of her neck wasn't exactly a hardship and he could easily lose himself there.

That distraction was exactly the reason why she found it so easy to flip him over onto his back so that she could be on top once again. Will hadn't even paid much attention to that fact until he suddenly felt his body go cold as she backed away from him to sit up on her haunches, and once again, admire the view of his naked body in front of her. A lustful haze filled the air as Emma stared deep into Will's hooded eyes and placed her fingers over her lips to signify her need for silence from him again. He was utterly spellbound by the sight and simply watched as she straddled over him once more and came to rest over his upper thighs. Gently, she reached out and began to delicately stroke his length, almost agonisingly slowly, so that she could appreciate him at his finest. The graceful way she was manipulating him was torture and despite her previous request to say nothing, Will had no control of the moans leaving erupting from deep within his belly. It was almost too much. He swallowed the large lump in his throat but it reappeared almost instantly as he watched and more importantly _felt_, her grip keep hold of him as she raised her body up slightly and hunched forward until she was crouched above him. Cautiously, she positioned him beneath her and slowly lowered her body ever so slightly until she could feel the tip of him enter her.

Another groan left Will's throat involuntary as he had to close his eyes and clench his fists tightly to try and shake off the primeval urge to just thrust deep and hard into her then and then. She felt so wet but so tight like this. And he knew that deep down, this was about _her_. About what she wanted and for them to be together in a way that she could control. As he felt her push down a tiny bit further, he found the strength to hold on and open his eyes.

And what a sight greeted him. Her divine nakedness was breathtaking at the best of times, but the light emanating from the lounge seemed to cast her skin in an almost ethereal fashion. Her hair seemed as flame red as the blood coursing through his veins, and the messy curls bouncing around her shoulders made her look sexier than he ever seen. Her breasts were pert and erect from the state of complete arousal she was in and he wanted nothing more than the reach out and touch them. But her face, oh her face. Her eyes were firmly closed as his had been seconds ago, but her expression suggested she was lost in another world completely as her body adjusted to the feeling of him in a way they'd never connected before. Her mouth was open and allowing a sound somewhere between a whimper and a purr steal itself from the back of her throat as she took the time to carefully get used to his size and take more and more of him in.

As she finally came to rest fully upon him, Will found his body ignoring everything his head was begging it not to do for her sake. He couldn't help push his hips and twitch underneath her and rouse Emma from her trance. As she found herself woken from the dreamlike state, her eyes opened to reveal a hooded expression he'd never noticed be so intense before. The chocolate brown depths of her eyes seemed almost black with desire. It was definitely Emma, but something had possessed her from within. As she stared back at him whilst biting her bottom lip, the seductress within took over her soul completely. A small wiggle of her hips signalled her desire to begin and the Will suddenly felt his body possessed by the same dark spirit that had encompassed the woman before him.

With her hands laid forward for support against his lower torso, Emma began to set an unhurried pace. Raising her body up and down, up and down, she could feel him deeper than she'd known before and the sensations were somehow brand new, yet completely familiar at the same time. As she felt confidence develop within her, she soon learnt that the occasional hip rotation or squeeze would cause his throbbing to hit her most sensitive spot in a way it had never been touched before. And it would guarantee to cause Will to grunt beneath her. She was doing that to him at her own command and the power felt incredible. His hands had come to rest against her waist and grab hold of her skin tightly, while pulling himself into her as deep as he could. She was completely leading this dance, but his hips easily found the rhythm and he was doing everything he could to follow her movements. The butterflies in Emma's stomach had started to flutter again and the ache in her lower belly had returned with gusto. It felt incredible and every time Will sank his fingers deep into the flesh of her skin, it spurred her on further. She was rocking freely against him now, a slave to dance that she had started. She leant back slightly to try and enable his length to push firmer against her spot. It was delicious with each thrust he made within her, but it still wasn't enough. She was feeling insatiable.

'_There. Ohgod...Yes, there'_

Her breaths were rapidly becoming pants as the pressure between her legs was growing. He was rubbing against her exactly as she needed and her hands moved to meet his resting on her hips. Slowly, her fingers intertwined with his as she felt him throbbing within and knew they were both close to the edge.

Will was desperately trying to hang on, completely in awe of the woman he loved lost in the deepest throws of bliss because of him, but still praying that she would come before him. He knew from her moans that she was close and craving something to bring her release.

And he was right of course. Emma was ready. She was more than ready and her entire being felt on fire. But something was missing. She was riding him hard now but her body needed more. More contact. More skin. This was about _them_ now and not just her needs or desires. Their fingers locked together simply wasn't enough. She grabbed his hand forcibly and almost snatched him off the mattress to sit up with her as her hips suddenly stopped their frantic motion. The sensation of Will's body crashing completely flush against hers nearly caused her undoing. She could feel his groans resonate through her bones as his chest rubbed up firmly against her hard nipples. The sweaty skin of their stomachs crashed together as she threw her arms around his neck for support and began to buck into him a few more time. His hips thrust forward hard and deep, and her swollen nub finally found the contact with his skin that she craved as her body grew rigid, then shook wildly above him as her orgasm took over once more. Her fingers clung onto his shoulders and almost drew blood, as her head flew back while one of Will's hands supported it. His other hand was pressed firmly against her ass, pushing her deeper onto him. He managed to thrust further than ever a couple more times before grunting hard against her chest as he came and spilled himself within her trembling insides.

'I'm going to have to let you be the boss more often.' Will's voice was still slightly uneven as his breathing slowly calmed down to normal. 'You are exquisite when you take the lead'. Emma's body fell against his in contented exhaustion as she once again draped her arms around his neck for support, and her mouth nuzzled into his neck. 'In that case Will, I think you'll be happy with what I've got planned you next then...'


End file.
